


Hero Academia AU

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug cast in the My Hero Academia universe. Sin hasn't actually read this one yet but let's just assume everything is gay and on fire. *thumbs up**This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

So basically Marinette is Quirkless. However, she manages to get into the prestigious Francoise Dupont Academy(spare me i forgot the spelling) by merit of her tactic skills and her wit. However, as she was working in the costume design class, a villain attack occurs. A villain with a brainwashing quirk by the name of Hawkmoth takes control of one of the hero class's students, Ivan. With his stone quirk, he is now the corrupted villain Stoneheart. Marinette, midway through the battle, has a gene mutation (or maybe her quirk finally awakens). Her quirk is called Lucky Charm (she basically creates the item she needs at the moments from her hands). On the other hand, Adrien has two quirks. One, teleportation (as you can see, we finally have an explanation for Adrien's random appearances behind locker doors) and Cataclysm (which is unregistered by the public). He accidentally caused the death of his mother by teleporting into her arms one day and then manifesting his other Quirk, causing her to disintegrate. made by @I'm as oblivious as Adrien

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/17/2020

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

yay!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

What ages are everyone?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

um just one year older, 16

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

ok so the standard.

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

yeah I still wanted some high school experiences in there

although college AU does sound fun

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

I'm going to advise against that because I know this server and it would get NSFW fast lol

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

O o f

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

but yeah plot away

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

yeah i might wanna participate in my own au

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

Do you have any ideas for the main ships?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

I'm thinking the obvious MarcNath

Julerose

Maybe very complicated DJWifi, that one type of relationship that flickers on and off because Alya is stubborn af

Sinnamon Troll💖05/17/2020

nice

So how do they stay under the radar as vigilantes?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

how many of them are vigilantes

is it just Adrienette?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

Quite a few, though some of them are going to be OCs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

oh? :eyes:

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

I want Ladybug and Chat Noir to be the first people to openly admit that they are vigilantes (at some point), giving up their fake hero IDs for public honesty. The public loves them too much but they also have to follow the law so they're like

oh no, we have to arrest the children

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

oh no

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

Marinette will be creating her own costume like the BAMF she is

Adrien is going to create some of it and contact a private seller for the others

also if I'm flickering between online and offline that's because my parents don't like me on Discord so I'm just yeeting lol

well that's a lie im supposed to be doing homework lol, but they really don't like me on Discord so it kinda gets worse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

oh oof

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

wait a minute @The Youngest(TM) (UN)

technically

I'm the youngest now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

:eyes: dun dun

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

paradox onehundred

Socks05/17/2020

I has Alix concept for a MHA AU

If I may add it here ><

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

send you don't have to ask

Socks05/17/2020

Oki!

It’s a lot, so get ready-

I’ve decided that Alix’s quirk will be called Time Flux! She can speed up or slow down time around her, and keep her pace unaffected which allows her to appear to travel at inane speeds and/or move time forward while in a stalemate. 

Eventually as she grows older and learns to better control her abilities, she can fully stop, reverse, or speed up time. Something that her future heroine alias, White Rabbit, has used to her benefit. 

However, there are certain drawbacks that come with such a strong power, such as the fact that, if Alix over exerts her capabilities by using them for too long (longer than 30 seconds her time), she grows significantly weaker and has horrible migraines. It takes about an hour or two for her to recuperate, though this recuperation period is flexible depending on how much she uses her power. 

  
  


There are exceptions to the rules, however! The 30 second limitation resets every time she stops manipulating time. However, she’ll face some fatigue if used too much in succession, and the overexertion fatigue can catch up to her if she doesn’t pause in between using her quirk.

(I know you might ask “what about Luka?” but I have another time quirk for him! No need to fret!)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

oh nice

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

oof I hate migraines with a burning passion

I'm going to elaborate on our two fav oblivious idiots' quirks later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/18/2020

For Nathmarc's, we could use the powers from #multiple-akuma-disorder

Nathaniel: Basically Evie's powers but as quoted by Sin "He can't just draw stuff out of thin air, he needs something to draw with\paper and is limited by his paper size. He kinda reaches into the paper and pulls out what ever he drew, but if it's too big he passes out. and it's the same size as the paper, so if he drew like, the eiffle tower on printer paper and tried to pull it out it would only be a few inches tall"

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

also I'd like to say that this is a prior Lukanette, Adrienette slow burn endgame

also prior ChloeNath and Adrigami

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/18/2020

YOU SCARED ME I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU PREFERRED CHLONATH AND I WAS ABOUT TO BE LIKE "about that..."

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

l m f a o

no chlonath needs to die in hell, also it could be a plot point

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/18/2020

:eyes: oh?

Socks05/18/2020

Chlonath kinda be toxic

Socks05/18/2020

Wut about Nathalix?

It can be like an ex-pair before Alix came out as Aro and Nath met Marc

And they just decided that being bros was a better option at the time

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

yeah that'll work

Sinnamon Troll💖05/18/2020

#guardian-nath is technically Adrinath

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)05/18/2020

I knew this would happen some day!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

Luka's quirk is sound manipulation. So Luka has a pretty deep relationship with sound from playing around with his quirk. He can use it to steal voices, so sonic boom like attacks, or general fuckery with sound from voice acting to singing, to playing music. Many who find out about it thank whatever deity exists he's not a villain because he could be a terrifying opponent (although we could later position him as this universe's iteration of Dabi)

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

omg Luka as Dabi, so Juleka would be Todoroki?!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

I just momentarily pictured it because Luka is tall, lanky, and have shaggy hair like Dabi with an equally terrifying quirk, but that's as far that thought went

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

lmfao

Socks05/18/2020

Oh dope!!!

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

i assume that Adrien's got the whole Todoroki backstory for him

Socks05/18/2020

Maybe- :0

Also, I do the whole “akumatized” thing by making them into arcs where they turn evil for a bit

Gabriel has two quirks, one that allows him to bestow/enhance quirks onto other people and another that allows him to communicate with others telepathically

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

yeah

its a generational thing to have 2 quirks

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

semi-related, but I think the story of MHA would've been so much better had Izuku STAYED quirkless and gotten into the hero program anyways

it would've been a much more powerful message

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/18/2020

RIGHT I THOUGHT THAT TOO

Socks05/18/2020

Same

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

Apparently, the original prototype for Izuku had him staying Quirkless and being kinda like Batman with all the gadgets, but he kept having issues with the story, so the inventor aspect of his personality was split off into the Mei character, and Izuku was given a quirk.

This is also why Izuku seems to have only memorized stats and figures on becoming a hero instead of having done years of training before the series starts. You'd think if you were at a significant disadvantage to getting a thing you want, you'd work your ass off for it. But no. We get a nerd who can recite facts and figures but had a hard time with a normal physical evaluation test.

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

i mean

i would have had problems with fighting off gigantic robots with barely any experience in fighting

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

he does that in canon though. fight off giant robots with virtually no experience

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/18/2020

*Fight off one giant robot

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/18/2020

as if the 12 foot 1 and 3 pointers are small somehow

Sinnamon Troll💖05/18/2020

Size is all about context

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/18/2020

lol

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/20/2020

ok but here's the drift

Marinette has this quirk called Lucky Charm, which basically works like Momo's Creation quirk. She has to know the composition of the materials she making, like chemical compositions and what not. She also has to eat a lot in order to support this quirk. Adrien has two quirks, Teleportation and Cataclysm. Teleportation is simple, just moving around from place to place. If he does it too much, he'll get a terrible migraine. Cataclysm on the other hand, works like Shigaraki's quirk but more effective. If he activates it, his veins on whatever limb he decides to use it turn black, and the object he's touching will turn into ash instantly. Overuse of this quirk means his skin will flake off, and the quirk might start destroying himself instead

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/02/2020

Luka constantly uses his quirk to mess with people.

stripper is doing her thing

Voice randomly coming from the stripper's thong: Let me out!

Luka is also the king of blackmail snce he can make convincing recordings of people saying anything.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/02/2020

SNORT

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/02/2020

Luka is very chaotic here. He very much takes after his mother in his love of chaos

I'm as oblivious as Adrien06/04/2020

Bro

What if

Alya just

Found out truths with her quirk

So she just immediately figured out that the two main characters

Were vigilantes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

... like Detective Tsukauchi?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien06/04/2020

O h

Yeah maybe

I mean we could have Master Fu, with an AFO type quirk, so he just gives quirks out like the Miraculous

That’s the only way I can think that something like the Miraculous giving out scenario would be capable of being passed down to the next Guardian

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Luka with time and sound powers? Color me terrified

I'm as oblivious as Adrien06/04/2020

It can’t be OFA because that’s like enhancing quirks

Oh god yeah

I’m assuming that Master Fu would just come up to them and like yeah I’m taking it back now bye

Slaps Queen Bee in the face to take her miraculous quirk back

Socks06/04/2020

Double time powers??

So do I have to make Alix’s stronger, like in canon...? Or like...?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien06/16/2020

Probably

I’m assuming Lukas quirk is just go back in time for a few minutes

Like the miraculous power

But Alix is go anywhere anytime

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/16/2020

That's the Miraculous quirk. His original quirk is Sound Manipulation

Knight06/16/2020

Did we ever give Lila a quirk???

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/16/2020

no

Knight06/16/2020

good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/16/2020

Can we make it a deception quirk and she was bullied like Shinsou in canon

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/03/2020

Give Lila a voice-based deception/manipulation Quirk, where when she speaks people are under the compulsion of believing anything she says is the truth, until she stops talking/lets her Quirk go. (It sure would explain what happens in canon MLB anyways)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm as oblivious as Adrien07/19/2020

I mean yes

Rose has some sort of perfume power I’d think

Disciple of Darkness07/19/2020

What quirk would Marc have? Would it be like Reverser’s power or something that has to do with writing?

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/19/2020

Maybe Marc writes down suggestions on paper, and throws it at people as a paper plane or ball of paper. And when it hits someone, those suggestions can come true? So it's a sort of manipulation Quirk that Marc keeps hidden to his chest for a long time since it could be considered Villainous. Everyone thought Marc was Quirkless for a while, since he didn't show obvious signs of a Quirk.

There would have to be a time limit on it, maybe five minutes of the effects working on the person hit.

Also, the concept of little Manon being a terrifying nuisance of a toddler because she has a strong Quirk called Puppeteer that's essentially like Best Jeanist's quirk of fiber manipulation is just. Funny to think about..

Disciple of Darkness07/19/2020

That’s so cool

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/19/2020

Marc, furiously scribbling "please stop bullying Marc Anciel" on a piece of paper with his Quirk activated, chucking the ball at the back of Juste (his bully's) head

Juste turning around to glare, before being enthralled in the Quirk: Oh hey, flower--

Juste, under Marc's quirk, stops his bullying but also realizes he has a crush on Marc he was hiding with his internalized homophobia.

Marc, sweating: this wasn't what I was expecting-

(and thus, #ladybug-nathaniel-chatnoir-marc-au was pulled into this au)

Shady Cousin (Zylo)07/19/2020

Alright, so I read up in this chat and it got me thinking. Wouldn't Hawk Moth's quirk be more like that one bee girl from Vigilantes'?

I'm as oblivious as Adrien08/03/2020

Probably

Ok but like consider this

Can miraculous quirks be passed down from the people who were given the quirks as well

Shady Cousin (Zylo)08/03/2020

I don't think so

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/03/2020

  1. The same way One For All can't be passed down genetically



kopycat101 (Our Queen)08/03/2020

Interesting!

YourFriendlyNeighborhoodCryptid08/03/2020

I thought it could only be passed down because the whole Stronger the more people have used it quirk was passed onto someone who could give someone else their quirk through DNA consumption

I might be wrong tho haven't seen that part in a while

kopycat101 (Our Queen)08/03/2020

The original One For All had a Quirk that could pass down quirks, his brother AFO gave him a stockpiling Quirk thinking OFA was Quirkless

OFA is passed down through DNA consumption, but the weilder of OFA has to give it up willingly

Which is why, when Stain fought Izuku and drank his blood, didn't make it so Stain had OFA. It's a failsafe.

YourFriendlyNeighborhoodCryptid08/03/2020

yea that

so how would the Miraculous users be able to pass them down? What shenanigans occured

Shady Cousin (Zylo)08/03/2020

I think it could be passed down manually but not genetically inherited.

. Evidence: Shiggy

YourFriendlyNeighborhoodCryptid08/03/2020

Yes we love shiggy but he is a bastard who gets no snazzy quirk and must be the crusty crab he is

I'm as oblivious as Adrien08/04/2020

Shigaraki do be having the same quirk as Chat tho

pink_panther132108/04/2020

Except it being always there and less controlled than Chat


End file.
